The Priest Seth and Catsuminatani
by Duelqueen
Summary: Seto Kaiba's wife reads from an old journal to the gang stories about the Priest and his crazy lover. Better summary inside. Rated for language and who knows what'll happen? Not me!.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Seto Kaiba is called to the museum, where Ishizu tells him, his wife (Caitlin),Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, and the gang, the trials and adventures of Priest Seth and Catsuminatani (cat - soo - me - na - ta - ni), a.k.a. Catsu, or Catsumi.

Disclaimer:

Duelqueen: Seto

Seto: What?

Duelqueen: Say it!

Seto: Have Caitlin say it.

Caitlin: Okay!

Duelqueen: I'll just do it myself...

I, Duelqueen, do not own YGO, but I do, however, own Caitlin and Catsuminatani (and any other OCs!).

Chapter 1: A Fateful Snowstorm And Egyptian Bull.

RING-A-LING-A-LING

Seto Kaiba groggily raised his head from the armrest of the couch, where he'd apparently passed out last night after working late. Again. He wondered if he'd ever have time to spend with his brother, or his wife.

Rising from the couch, he found that during the night, someone had covered him up.

_Caitlin. I'm gonna have to thank her. Again. _

He walked into the kitchen where he found a long black-haired, teenage boy talking on the phone, and a short dark-blonde haired womanwith deep scarlet eyes making a ham and cheese omelet. Both turned when he came in.

"Good morning, Lovey. You were out late." the blonde said.

"I had work to do, Caitlin. I'll try to get home early today."

"Seto, today's your day off." said the black-haired boy.

"Mokuba, I can't stay home, I have too much work to do."

"That's why Caitlin and I hacked into KaibaCorp.,rearranged your schedule, and gave you the day off. You need some rest, you're overworking yourself."

"Fine, I'll stay home."

"Good." Mokuba said as he resumed talking to the person on the phone.

Caitlin set a plate on the table and motioned for Seto to sit. Grateful forfood, Seto sat and picked up his fork.

"Cati, who's Mokuba talking to?" He takes a bite of the omelet, swallows, then takes a few sips of coffee

"His girlfriend."

"What! When did this happen? He's 13."

"You apparently have been working too hard. We got married when he was 14, and we've been married 2 years. Mokuba is sixteen."

"Where has the time gone?"

"Out the window."

"Who's his girlfriend anyway?"

"Rebecca Hawkins."

"You mean that blonde who had the hotts for Yugi?"

"Uh-huh."

Mokuba looked at the calendar hanging on the wall.

"No, Becky,we don't have anything scheduled...Museum, 6, tonight, all three of us. Okay, will do. Bye."

"What was that about?" Seto asked.

"Ishizu wants everyone to go to the Museum tonight."

"Don't tell me, more of that Egyptian bull."

"Seto, go take a nap, in your bed, read a book, take a bath, and relax all day until 5. Then get ready to leave." Mokuba ordered.

"Fine." Seto said huffilyas he left the room. Caitlin gave Mokuba a look before heading after her husband.

She followed him into their bedroom. He looked so tired and fragile she just wanted to give him a hug, and never let go. He was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, trying to change into his pajamas. Caitlin walked over to him, and carefully unbuttoned Seto's shirt for him. Then, she started to help him get dressed.

"I can do it myself..."

"I know, but you're tired. You've hardly slept in weeks."

"What about you? Every night I've passed out on the couch, you've covered me up with a blanket."

"I take a longnap during the day, unlike you."

Seto frowned. Caitlin was right, he never took naps, or even short breaks. He decided toallow her to massage his shoulders while pulling him into a sitting position, on her lap, on the bed.

"Seto, you're overworking yourself. You need to sleep more, or you'll get sick. And, you hate being sick, don't you?"

"Fine, I'll sleep."

"Good."

Caitlin lays him down on the bed, pulls the covers up over him, and snuggles close to him. Seto was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

_A few hours later, at the museum..._

Seto looked around the empty museum.

"What time is it?" he asked impatiently.

"5:45." Mokuba answered.

"Why are we here so early?"

"Becky told me to come early."

"Great. Well, we'll be here all day then." Seto said, if possible, even more impatient.

He sunk into an empty bench, and took out a book, turned to where he'd last stopped, and ignored his wife and brother for the next ten minutes.

Caitlin was looking out the window.

"They'd better hurry; those clouds don't look good..."

"Caitie, stop worrying, Becky and the gang will be here soon."

"I live with you guys; it's my job to worry…"

Caitlin started to pace back and forth, when the museum doors opened. In walked a short spiky-haired man, a taller spiky-haired man, a woman in Egyptian clothes and black hair, a man with light blonde hair, a slightly taller man with light blonde hair, a man with pale skin and white hair, a slightly taller man with pale skin and white hair, a tall man with blonde hair with his arm around the waist of a tall woman with long blonde hair, a man with brown hair holding hands with a young woman with brownish-red hair, a man with black hair in a highpony-tail holding hands with a woman with short brown hair, and a girl with blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

The girl gave Mokuba a light peck on the cheek, Caitlin a hug, and Seto a nod of recognition, which he returned.

"I'll assume you all know why I called you here tonight..." the black-haired woman in Egyptian clothing said mysterously.

"Yami and I know." said the short spikey-haired man. "Don't we?"

"Yes, Yugi." replied the tall spikey-haired man.

"Sister, you already know Malik and I know. Right Malik?" the man with light blonde hair asked. (note: Malik is Yami Marik.)

"Yes, Marik." the taller man with light blonde hair answered.

"Bakura and I know!" said the man with pale skin and white hair. "Right?"

"Yes, Ryou." replied the taller man with pale skin and white hair.

"I know!" said the tall man with blonde hair. "Right, Mai?"

"Yes, Joey..."replied the woman with long blonde hair.

"Tristan told me..." said the young woman with long brownish-red hair.

"Yep. I told Serinaty." said the man brown hair.

"Dukey-wukey and I know all about it." said the woman with short brown hair.

"Yes, Tea- wea."said the man with long black hair in a ponytail.

"Becky told me." said Mokuba.

"Yup." saidRebecca.

"I don't even know what day it is, and you think I know why I was dragged here against my will?" Seto ask,storming over to his wife.

"I hope you're not too upset,'cause it looks like we'll be here awhile..." Caitlin mumbled.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Look out the window..."

Everyone looked outside and saw the snow was three feet deep!

"Greeeeaaaaatttttttt! Caitlin, this is why I don't take a day off..."

* * *

How d'you like it so far? It'll be a while before I update, but it'll be a long chapter. please review... 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Seto Kaiba is called to the museum, where Ishizu tells him, his wife (Caitlin),Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, and the gang, the trials and adventures of Priest Seth and Catsuminatani (cat - soo - me - na - ta - ni), a.k.a. Catsu, or Catsumi.

Chapter 2: Elements of Disaster

"I don't even know what day it is, and you think I know why I was dragged here against my will?" Seto asked, storming over to his wife.

"I hope you're not too upset,'cause it looks like we'll be here awhile..." Caitlin mumbled.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Look out the window..."

Everyone looked outside and saw the snow was three feet deep!

"Greeeeaaaaatttttttt! Caitlin, this is why I don't take a day off..."

"You don't take a day off to spend with your wife? That doesn't make any sense, since she is the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Bakura said.

"I run a corporation, it's a very demanding job, and we're working on a new prodject."

"What now, Rich Boy?" Joey asked.

"None of your business, mutt."

"Least I've gotten _my _wife pregnant. You act like you're full of testosterone, but you've been married longer than me, and I'll bet Cait isn't even satisfied."

"Shut up!" Seto barked, but turned to face his wife, thinking that what Joey said was probably true. He barely saw his wife anymore, thanks to his job. _More like prison sentence..._

"I am, too..." Caitlin mumbled.

"You are what?" Joey asked.

"Satisfied..." Caitlin replied, halfway red. "Pregnant... Wanting to get this over already..."

Seto gaped. _I didn't know she was PREGNANT! I'm such a lousy husband..._

"Let us begin." Ishizu said.

Everyone looked at her, except for Mokuba and Rebecca, who'd run off to somewhere else in the museum.

"Long ago, in ancient Eygpt, there was a young priestess, Catsuminatani, who was in love with the priest, Seto. I've found her diary."

Seto was annoyed. "More Eygptian bull, Ishizu?"

"No, it's true. I know that name, from where I don't know...But I do." Caitlin said from beside him. Seto looked into her face and saw that she wasn't lying.

"Of course you do. You are her reincarnation."

Ishizu handed her a stack of papyrus bound together with river grass.

"This was written in a dialect no one else is able to translate. Please read it for us." Ishizu solemnly spoke.

Caitlin looked at the cover page. She looked a little confused.

"What's wrong? You can't read it?" Seto whipsered in her ear.

"I can. It's just that...it says...'On the day my journal is read in the presence of my belovedprince, the fire burning in the sky, the same that burns withinmy soul and fuels my passion, will cool to be colder than the night that is my refuge.' We're reading her journal, and we're snowed in..."

Marik and Malik looked at each other.

"And the reincarnation of 'her prince' is in here." They said in unison.

* * *

How d'you like it so far? It'll be a while before I update, but it'll be a long chapter. please review...


End file.
